People Like Us
by collegegirl2019
Summary: When an ancient spell goes terribly wrong and sends the last 10 Order members 10 years into the past. Into their old bodies allowing them to keep their memories but they are left with the burden to change the future and save the Wizarding World. (Longer Summery Inside) Check out story trailer: /watch?v Q1OqNQ1QQlQ
1. Chapter 1

Story Summary:

A world when Voldemort rises to power for the second time but this time he wins. In this world he starts his rise in full force mode during the Golden Trio's 6th year. After 8 years of terror and many deaths there are only 10 members in the Order of the Phoenix that are alive to fight for the Wizarding World. These 10 people went for one last Surprise attack to try and kill the inner circle and Voldemort, to win or lose they would do it together but an unexpected ancient spell is cast on them to take them 10 years into the future but when this ancient spell is misread it sends them 10 years into the past… putting them wherever their old selves where on this specific date, only they kept the memory of everything that had happened giving them the opportunity to change the future and save the wizarding world. Will they be up for the task? Who will they trust to give their secret to? Will they succeed?

Chapter 1

 **Date: December 25, 2004**

 **9:00PM**

"It's time." Ginny spoke softly to the others as she looked around this week's home. Most of the others looked up at her almost in shock.

"It's Christmas, Gin. Why now? Can't we have one day that brings happiness and peace before we go in for the slaughter?" George questioned his younger sister in hopes of changing everyone's mind on this but he knew, he knew in his heart that she was right it had to be now. silence filled the room. As almost if a new spark kicked in the others got up and started gathering everything and getting ready for this last mission.

 **9:05PM**

They were almost ready when Hermione, who was standing by the fire spoke, "Family. Love. Friendship. Everything good in the world. That's what we stand for... we are it. This is it. Together we will stand and together we will fall. If we do not come out today in success we will have shown everyone in the Wizarding World that there will always be hope. We go in Strong, proud, courageous, brave, and honorable, we will go in as one and we will leave as one. We have been it for nearly 2 years now. The time for running is over. We go in full force and we finish what that jackass was to afraid to do. We kill his men, the woman, and him. We end his reign. If you asked me when I first met all of you at Hogwarts all those years ago if I would be willing to fight with or for you, I would have told you where to go. But, I am proud to fight beside you and I will be honored to die beside you. All of you are my family. And family is together until the very end."

"Mia, your right. It has been an honor to fight alongside each and every one of you and if you were to tell me back when I first met you all on the train that I would be fighting alongside you all and considered you my family and fighting against my blood family.*he gave them this smirk that he was known widely for* I would have hexed you into oblivion. But looking back at it now, after everything we have been through I wouldn't change anything that has lead up until now because you all have shown me what a real family does and that is stand beside each-other no matter what disagreements may come to pass. Well, I guess if I could change anything it would be Voldemort rising to power and killing the entire wizarding world that was good. But other than that I wouldn't change anything." Draco spoke sincerely until the last part that he spoke rather quickly gaining a glare from hell from his wife. Fred looked at him rather touched for all of a second then he got this twinkle in his eye quickly pulling his wand out and cast a quick spell to make Draco's hair to make it red. "Awe, man now you're an honorary member of the Weasly Family. Ohh and you're welcome for you Red hair… I know you've always wanted it. Ehh.. no no no don't do that and don't start lying to yourself now you know im right.." he cut himself off by laughing and pulling Draco into a forced hug.

"Reverse that spell. Now." Draco demanded of Fred.

"Come on mate, you look rather smashing with red hair….ow, oh don't do that okay okay I'm reversing it honestly can't even accept a proper Christmas present I see how you are-"Fred pulled his wand out and cast the reverse spell changing Draco's back to normal "Personally I like you better with red hair but that's my opinion." Fred muttered as he grabbed his tie and finished tying it. He looked around everyone looked like they were ready for a ball.

 **9:08**

"You all know the plan?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded and waited for the next two minute to be over so they can finish this.

Pansy spoke up from across the room, "I'm ready for this to be over... I'm exhausted. *Starts tearing up* I'm ready to settle down but I refuse to raise kids in a world where he slaughters them. Let's end this." She wiped her eyes and went the table and passed the 4 port keys out. "If we make it out these alive, these two will take us to a new location (2 necklaces, given to harry and the other given to Ginny). While these two will take us to that party (leather cuff was given to George and a bracelet was given to Hermione)." The each got into their separate groups "30 seconds everyone." While all the couples were giving their goodbyes Hermione turns and runs to the twins and engulfs them each in a large hug. Then rushed back over to the girls and as the porkeys starts to activate she says, "See you lot on the other side."

 **9:11**

They landed in the great hall near the front door at Hogwarts. "Minny would have hated what has become of this place." Fred whispered to the group and the others nodded in agreement. In a gasped wisper Luna spoke "Ronald.", which got everyone attention.

"Lun, he's been dead nearly 3 and half years now... we buried him. Remember?" George spoke to her.

"No George. Ronald." She pointed over to none other than Ronald Weasley who happened to look over and see them the same time they all saw him. His eyes got wide and he paled two shades but then his face changed to a look that would give Bellatrix LaStrange a run for her money. He hollered to his two right hand men and walked over the group gaining more attention than what hoped for.

"Well well well look who just showed up at the party. The Order of the Phoenix… Or the sad 10 people who are left of it.*He chuckles* Come to join the party?" He antagonized the clearly shocked group.

Pansy looked him in the eyes and her eyes narrowed, "Is this a god dammed joke? I fucking knew you were a sly little red rat faced weasel. Dammit we trusted you! Life of luxury for the lives of your family?! I guess you never were a good little Gryffindor. Were you? You're more of a Slytherin than I ever was. Dickface" She fumed at him.

He smirked in response and looked Hermione dead in the eyes and asked "It was a swish and flick right?" As he raised his wand her eyes enlarged and she whispered "Ron, don't do this" begging him to stop.

" _Temprosa"_ He said in response smirking wildly as a green-blue bubble incased the 10 of them the last thing they heard before they blacked out was his voice cackling with laughter.

 **TBC**

 ** _Please review and give your feedback Remember that JKRowling owns everything but the plot and I am only playing with the charactors for all good fun! Once again Please review your thoughts and suggestions are always welcome! Thanks x._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The First of three trailers is up on YouTube** **J** **Go check it out! Link:** **/Q1OqNQ1QQlQ**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Date: December 25, 1994**

 **9:14pm**

As they come too they start to realize that their wands were drawn and pointed at each other, Hermione's fist just collided with Draco's face, and the twins just cast a spell of sorts at Daphne making her hair turn pink. Then they all come to a complete stop and look rather confused.

"MIA! WHAT ON NAME OF SALAZAR DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Draco screamed in pain clutching his nose as Madam Pompfry got up from the teacher table to heal Draco, everyone saw Hermione heal and clean up him apologizing profusely. "I am soooo sorry. Oh my gosh! Merlin, are you okay?"

When she said that all the teachers at the Teachers table froze and their eyes got as big as saucers as Draco spoke, "Well if you kissed me, I would feel better and all would be forgiven." The professors exchanged a look expecting her to re-brake his nose but much to their surprise she kissed him quite passionately.

"Well that should do for House Unity, Don't you agree, Minerva?" Dumbledore spoke loud enough for all to hear.

"House Unity?!" The twins spoke in unison while Harry froze looking at the man who he saw murdered and whispered "Dumbledore?"

"LITSEN HERE WEASEL AND LISTEN LOUD AND CLEAR IF THIS IS SOME TYPE OF GOD DAMN JOKE I WILL PERSONALLY BE THE ONE TO CASTURATE YOU! BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS WE DON'T NEED ANYMORE RONALD FUCKING WEASLEY'S RUNNING AROUND! OH NOW YOU DON'T WANT TO COME OUT AND PLAY, BUT THE GAME JUST GOT FUN HUH?" Pansy screamed while looking around the Great Hall for him, but to her dismay he was nowhere to be found.

"I will find him and then I will kill him with my bare two hands." Hermione spoke in rather deadly tone.

"Until Fred here turns my back to my natural hair color. NO ONE will be killing anyone!" Daphne spoke up in aggregated tone.

"Ahh but babe, it makes me fall in LOOVVEE with you all over again." Daphne gives him a look and Fred "Alright but just so you know it brings out the green in your eyes." As he quickly changes her hair back is original state.

"My eyes are blue, Fredrik."

"But they have this beautiful green tint to them when your hair is that beautiful shade of pink."

"Just shut up while you're behind." Ginny laughed at her brother while rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you 10 come and set with us at the Head Table so we can talk and eat and be merry." Dumbledore spoke to them in a gentle but commanding voice.

"Merry? Oh _yes_ by all means lets be merry. Actually you know what I'm not in the mood to be _MERRY_ Albus Dumbledore!" Hermione hissed as she walked away and set down at the end of one of the tables as far away from them as she could get. As she was saying that all of the professors mouths hit the floor.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall appalled, "You'll do well to watch your tone. I will take off House points!"

"WATCH MY TONE? I HAVENT BEEN A STUDENT IN 7 YEARS MUCH LESS _MISS GRANGER_ IN 5 YEARS, OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN MINERVA?" Hermione screamed at her old professor.

"Please enlighten us on your name then?" Snape asked impatiently

"My name is Hermione Malfoy. You should know you are the one who married us." Hermione snarled.

"Mi please calm down we are not the ones you should be upset with. This illusion is the work of Voldemort and he is the one that we need to focus our anger on right not ok?" Daphne tried to calm her down.

"This ILLUSION is a bloody joke? What's next they bring in Sirius and destroy him in front of us or have us relive all of the worst moments in our lives for their _entertainment_ then watch us slowly kill each other I won't be a part of this game. I have not sacrificed every good rhing that has happened in my whole life for this... This JOKE! What killing everyone in the order wasn't good enough once?! Now they want us to do it I will NOT be a part of this! I gave up EVERYTHING to save this world. I LOST IT ALL! FROM MY PARENTS TO HAVING TEDDY KILLED RIGHT BESIDE ME, I WATCHED AS THEY TOURCHERED MY HUSBAND AND THEY KILLED MY BABY BEFORE IT WAS EVEN BORN! WHAT TYPE OF COWARD KILLS A BABY THAT HASN'T EVEN BEEN BORN YET? WHO DOES THAT?! YOU ALL DISAPPEAR NOW BECAUSE THIS WILL NOT WORK!" Hermione blew up and reviled a lot more than she knew she should have, the moment collective gasps came from everybody and Draco looked at her and barley whispered "We were going to have a baby?" and knew she royally screwed up when he fell to his knees with tears and anger pouring off of him and harry looked at her "A Baby?" she turned from the Great Hall and ran.

 **TBC**

 **Refer to Chapter One Disclaimer and Review/Suggestions if you have any! Let me know what you think! The First Trailer is up on YouTube here's the link** **J** **/Q1OqNQ1QQlQ**

 **Thanks a lot for reading! x.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **December 25, 1994**

 **9:30PM**

Hermione started running as fast as she could to get away from the Great Hall. She refused to watch her husband look at her with looks of betrayal and hatred. After 5 minutes of running she came to a complete stop in front of the lake, she slammed her hands on a tree in front of the lake to bring her body to a complete stop. She started sobbing tears that she has held in for 3 years now.

"I'm so sorry" she kept whispering over and over again.

Before turning away from the tree and slumping down beside it with her back to the tree. She leaned her head down and croaked, "Please forgive me. Please..."

She could remember those two days like it was yesterday… the best day of her life and then the worst day of her life. She closed her eyes as her memories surrounded her thoughts taking her back to both days.

 _ **July 13, 2001**_

 _ **2:10 PM**_

 _Teddy was running around the yard chasing Snuffles around. Hermione was smiling at the scene when a voice spoke up behind her pulling her out of trance. "Ever think of starting one of your own? A family I mean?" Hermione turned around and her smile faltered a little._

" _Daph. Can I tell you something?" She spoke barely above a whisper while looking around to make sure she wouldn't be heard._

" _Of course you can, but don't let Pans. Know you told me first… you know what a jealous bugger she can be. She's not a witch to be reckoned with." Daphne joked looking at her friend._

" _I'm pregnant. Before you say anything I've already cast the spell several times to be certain but I am. When I did cast it, it glowed a light pink, It's a girl... we're having a little girl. I haven't told Draco just quite yet but I plan on telling him in a couple of weeks... I don't want to get his hopes up only to put him on edge about everything." She spoke with a smile._

 _With a large smile she squealed "A girl?! There hasn't been a girl born into the Malfoy family in over 100 years! Congrats Mi! That is absolutely amazing. He will be so excited when he finds out. He will be an amazing father." her smile grew as she engulfed her friend in a very tight hug. When Daphne pulled back she saw Hermione's smile with tears sparkling in her eyes and Hermione heard her say, "There's hope here yet."_

" _About how far along are you do you know?"_

" _My last cycle was in March so maybe 3 to 4 months along. I know I'm not showing much but my mother didn't start really showing until her 7_ _th_ _month. So I'm not too concerned about not showing."_

" _How long have you known?"_

 _Hermione smiled at that question "Since June 3_ _rd_ _. I didn't tell anyone because of the big attack that we were planning today. I didn't want to distract anyone from anything that was to happen today. I plan on telling them all at Harry's birthday–"_

 _Sirius interrupted the girls conversation "There's been an attack, I have to go help the others. I need the two of you two watch Teddy for me, Remus was with the group that got attacked and Tonks and Ron are still trying to save the families who got attacked with Inferno." He quickly spoke to the girls handing over teddy to them. Nodded a quick goodbye and he disapperated out with a loud POP._

 _The girls exchanged a look and went inside with the 3 year old, just as they made it to the living room they heard two loud pops. They raised their wands._

" _Stay here with Teddy. I am going to go check out upstairs." Breathed Daphne to Hermione who nodded in repose. As Daphne quietly went up the stairs and Hermione pulled her wand in a defensive manor with her right arm and held teddy in her left, who was clinging to her scared when she looked him in the eyes she put him down and whispered for him to stay behind her._

 _As a he stepped out of the light. "It was too easy to get you all separated. I mean 10 fighting to protect families who will die anyway and the rest walked right into an ambush. That leaves 2 here with a toddler. Now, Miss Granger…do tell me something how does it fill to have everyone that you care about ripped away from you?" He paused for a brief moment but she didn't awnser she was in shock of who was in front of her. "No answer? Pity." Neither broke eye contact for a good minute then they both spoke at the same time when they realized that the three year old had wandered from behind Hermione to grabbing one of his toys laying on the floor right beside him._

" _Avada Kadavra" The guy smirked as Hermione screamed on the top of her lungs quickly running up to the boy and started shaking the little boy's dead body._

" _TEDDY NOOO!"_

 _Hermione finally looked up at the man and barley whispered "Get on with it then. Just kill me. I know that's what you want. Killing me will not stop any of this from happening because Draco will find you one day and he will be YOUR undoing. Then who will be laughing and smirking then? Not you" Narrowing her eyes at the end. The man's laugh started her bones but she refused to look away she thought if he means to kill me he will while looking me dead in the eyes. But the spell he whispered next made her stop breathing and her world slow down. "Finiturum graviditate" she screamed again but this time from pain of herself as he disapperated and she looked down right before she blacked out she saw a massive amount of blood start coming from her abdomen area._

Daphne came in and saw Hermione with both hands on her head and tears pouring down her face and she set down beside her and put her arms around Hermione and whispered softly to her bringing her out of her memory. "Shhh Mi, it's okay, you're okay, you're safe and no one hates you. You are brave and you need to let it all out." She started rubbing small circles on the brunettes back.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update I planned on updating while I was on vacation but had problems with the internet at the hotel. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review and let me know what you think and if you have suggestions for anything let me know. Who do you think the man who attacked Hermione should be? Let me know in the comments/review section! View the Trailer here: /Q1OqNQ1QQlQ**

 _ **Finiturum Graviditate**_ **is Latin for "Terminate this pregnancy."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **The Hogwarts's Great Hall**

 **9:30**

"Take care of him while find Mi. Ill back as soon as I can" Daphne said with tears in her eyes and turns and runs after Hermione leaving the rest in silence for a few minutes.

"Come on mate, let's see if we can find Firewhiskey in this joint." Blaise coaxed his teary eyed best mate up after a good five minutes.

"Did you know about the baby?" Draco whispers so low that the group barely heard him.

"No. Not a clue." Pansy spoke softly from next to Harry.

"None of us did Drake…" George murmured and Fred nodded his head in agreement with his twin while the rest were still in awe at the previous revelation Hermione made and everyone but Harry shook their heads no.

"I did." Harry spoke up softly, causing all the teens to look at him for a moment surprised at what he was saying, which caused him to rush into the next part, "I mean she didn't tell me or anything but I suspected for a couple of days but when we did a checkup on her and Daph after the ambush and we ran all kinds of tests and did several spells on her and that was one of them. I mean… it showed she wasn't pregnant, so I just brushed the way she was acting off as stress and after then I didn't think twice about it but now I know why it showed what it did when it did."

A tear stained faced, Ginny looked up and asked "Who kills an unborn child?"

"Cowards Do." Luna answered the rhetorical question, which made everyone turn and look at her, so she elaborated, "Only cowards feel that an unborn child is threatening. Only cowards would cause pain to someone who didn't even have the chance to choose good from evil... Hermione is brave. On many different occasions she told me that hope is always the answer or that hope would find its way into our lives one day, but what I didn't realize till just now that it's an acronym, it stands for H.O.P.E. or maybe Hang On Pain Ends. She always was one for acronyms you know? She was telling us that because of what she was going through, I know she truly believed there would be a rainbow at the end of the storm. She always told us to keep fighting even when we are so close to losing, that we just can't give up. I mean pain, pressure and war leads everyone to do what they truly would do eventually just look at what it lead Ronald to do, trade in is his people and his family for a warm place to sleep at night and a nice meal to eat with no worries of death or having to change places constantly and keep moving every day. Any coward can fight when he's sure of winning; but the person who has the pluck to fight when he's sure of losing is truly the most courageous." She looked up in tears to see Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape.

"I am truly sorry to interrupt but I must ask you a question of the upmost importance. May I ask what year is it to you?" Dumbledore asked the group, who exchanged looks and all replied at the same time.

"2003."

"Ahh. I see. Well, I should tell you that it is in fact 1993 and not 2003. We have much to talk about. I think it would be best if we went to my office and talk when Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass return. Don't you agree? Professors McGonagall, Snape, Lupin will be sure to join us as well." The group of teens exchanged a look and looked at eachother and themselves for the first time since the scenery changed and noticed that there were no scars, no look of adulthood in the teens at all they looked like they did 10 years ago and that made the realization of the unknown spell and what it did come down on the group.

What Blaise said next was what the entire group was thinking, "Holy shite."

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload I just got finished moving and had little time to upload a new chapeter. So here is chapter 4 and Chapter 5 which is much longer and explains a lot more will be uploaded Friday. Until then Read and Review!**

 **Also The First YouTube trailer is fixed. The link is: watch?v=Q1OqNQ1QQlQ**


End file.
